peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dog Holiday
An episode I was making when my iPad ran out of power and after it charged back up, all I had written wasn't there. So here it is, but not in a transcript. Plot Danny tells Peppa, Suzy and Pedro that he's going on holiday to the seaside with his family. When Suzy heard that Granny Dog would be coming, she asked who would run Dog's Pizza and Danny said that anyone who wanted to go there would have to go to The Muddy Puddle Diner instead. Peppa was happy as she likes muddy puddles, and Danny said it was good because she'd have to go to The Muddy Puddle Diner instead of Dog's Pizza. Then, Mummy Dog arrived and picked up Danny and Dinky for the holiday. In the car, Dinky got hungry for cheese as usual and saw Danny eating cheese and crackers and asked for some of the cheese for the crackers. Danny got out another packet of cheese and crackers and gave Dinky the cheese from it. Then, Mummy Dog told Danny she already had cheese for Dinky and gave it to her. Then, Danny decided his toy spaceship and Dinky's toy breakdown truck should have a race. But he and Dinky then noticed that even though there was nothing in the air that could get in his spaceship's way, but there was something on the ground that could get in the breakdown truck's way — his and Dinky's legs. Then, the car suddenly ran out of petrol and a nearby breakdown truck hooked up to Mummy Dog, Danny and Dinky's car and took it to the petrol station, where Mummy Dog refilled it. Then, she, Danny and Dinky went into the building to pay and Danny and Dinky brought their toys. In the building, Danny pointed out the groceries for sale in there to Dinky and they then went to the counter and held the toy race there. Danny's spaceship won the first round, making Dinky cry, but it lost the second round. Then, they went back into the car and finally got to the seaside. At the seaside, Danny met Domino playing soccer and Daisy playing tennis. Being the one with super eyesight, Domino could see Danny and Dinky, but Daisy could only see Danny. Daisy used her super speed to zoom around and find Dinky, who she eventually found. Daisy called Dinky cute, making her cry. Danny asked Mummy Dog why Dinky was crying, and it was because toddlers think being called cute is an insult. So, Danny told Dinky she wasn't cute to cheer her up. Later, after they had unpacked at the hotel and gone to the beach, Danny and Dinky met up with Granny Dog, who gave Dinky some cheese but before it was out of Granny Dog's hands, Dinky ate it. Then, Uncle Dog turned up, asked Danny if he was going swimming and said he'd look after Dinky. Danny changed into his bathers and went for a swim. On the shore, Daisy and Domino we're talking about the two sports you can do at the beach — swimming and yacht sailing. They decide swimming is too mainstream, so they go yacht in an abandoned and but bring their swimming costumes so that they can swim back. While swimming, Danny met them and got in the yacht. Then, they got to a desert island and swam back to shore. Then, Mummy Dog told Danny and Dinky it was time for dinner at the fish and chip shop. At the fish and chip shop, Mummy Dog ordered fish and chips for herself, kids' fish and chips for Danny and Dinky, coffee for her drink, chocolate milk for Danny's drink and strawberry milk for Dinky's drink. After they had dinner, they went back to the hotel, where Danny turned on The Mr. Potato Show. One of the drawings Mr. Potato showed the audience was of a pineapple, the fruit Danny drew for the show when his playgroup was drawing pictures of fruit and vegetables for the show. Then, Danny and Dinky did their routines and got into bed. In the morning, Mummy Dog poured Danny and Dinky a bowl of Coco Pops each. Later, the Dogs went on a boat trip to Paradise Island and back. At Paradise Island, there was a farm. Dinky saw the cow milk being turned into cheese and wanted some of the cheese to herself. Danny gave her some cheese, but not from the farm. Then, Mummy Dog found a great place to relax — on the beach of Paradise Island. The Dogs ate food and read books until the boat came back. Back on the Mainland, they went back to the beach and Danny, Dinky, Daisy and Domino found a playground there. Danny went on the slide, Dinky went on the swings and Daisy and Domino had a running race around it. Domino won the running race. Then, Godmother Dog and Godfather Dog turned up with their kids Dec (he's my OC) and Daisy, who Domino's sister is named after. Nearby, there were some planes landing and Dec immediately identified their type. And then, he drew some pictures in his notepad. Daisy acted like Peppa and jumped up and down in muddy puddles and Danny joined in. Then, Uncle Dog invited Danny and the two Daisies into his car, took them for a fast drive around the town and played some rock and roll while doing so. Granny Dog saw that the three dogs were being driven around at a very fast speed, so she hopped into her car and tried to catch up with Uncle Dog's car in order to save Danny and the two Daisies. Uncle Dog nearly crashed, but immediately made a sharp turn. Then, he came back to the beach. Granny Dog was mad at Uncle Dog for nearly crashing and criticised him, but the kids didn't listen. Then, Granny Dog untied her portable pizza oven from her car and cooks pizza for dinner on it. The Dog family, especially Daisy (The Daisy who's Domino's sister) loved it. The next day, Mummy Dog, Dinky and Danny went to CheeseLand, a theme park made entirely of cheese. First, they went on the Cheddars Wheel, then the Areesh-Go-Round and finally the Motal Coaster. Dinky loved the theme park, but was sad about not being allowed to eat any of the cheese the rides are made put of but Mummy Dog then found her a stall that sells cheese. On the way out of the theme park, Danny saw a poster for a dancing club called Groovy Tots and begged Mummy Dog to let him join it. So Danny joined it and he became the most popular member of the club. After dinner, Uncle Dog arrived in his car and gave Danny and Dinky a lift back to the hotel. The next day, the Dog family left the seaside and went back to Peppatown. Granny Dog could reopen Dog's Pizza, Grandad Dog could reopen his garage and Danny and Dinky could start going back to playgroup. Peppa, Suzy and Pedro gave Danny a warm welcome back and George, Sammy and Patty gave Dinky a warm welcome back. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes in need of a transcript